


I Am So So Sorry

by orphan_account



Category: Good Luck Charlie, Jessie (TV)
Genre: I Am Sorry, M/M, Mpreg, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bertram and Bob meet for a night of passion.





	I Am So So Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> this is awtually hoe i write don't shame me
> 
> uWu

bertram has no har. neither did the man he was loking at. berty was @ a gey bar and he still didnt kno hoe he felt about men. he was vedy vedy confuzzed abt his own felings.

the man he was admering was drinking a rum and coke. bertram knew that bc he has the sense of smell like a wet rat searching for cheese. bertram was sipin on a very girlie drinky with a purpoole unbrella. it was not good.

bertram wonderered if the man he had noticied had noticied him too. 

bertram was too nervous to go over and talk to the man, but then he was there. the man.

"i am bob," said bob.

bertram was soo nervous. he was so nervous he went peepee a littl. only a littl and there was no stain.

"i am bertram," sais bertram. 

"do u have child," asked bob.

"no," said bertram. "do u have child."

"i do not like them anymor," siad bob. bertram nodded. he could agre. he once was a butler to terribl children who were stinky. very stinky.

"if only two biological men could make a child," bertram said as a joke.

"yeth, if only," said bob. "if only."

"peiodt," said bertram.

they continued to talk and then they danced together sexaly. it made bertram's peepee hard.

"let's go back to my home," bob said huskily. bertram was nervous but he nodded anyways.

bertram and bob wer nakey at bob's home.

"stick your penis in my ass," said bob. bertram nodded and did it.

it felt strange becasue bertram was a feminist virgin. it felt good on his peepee.

"yes, harder," said bob, and bertram listend. finally after a minute he finished.

but bob had a secret. he had a uterus and bertram went in raw.

**Author's Note:**

> hi cat peelers


End file.
